


The Prince's Sword

by ShatteredPrism



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Action, Angst, Arranged Marriage, Cuddles, Day Five: Fairy Tales, Day Seven, F/M, Fluff, Happy Ending for Everyone, Hugs, KaneTsuki - Freeform, Kisses, Knight!Tsukiyama, Long One-Shot, M/M, Medieval-ish, Multi, Other relationships - Freeform, Prince!Kaneki, Romance, Smut, Smut in chapter Two, baths, bottom Shuu, consensualtsukikaneweek, formal wear, implied HideTouka, kaneki wears a smexy suit, mirumo to the rescue, shuuneki, snuggles, tsukikane - Freeform, will be a two-parter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2016-01-12
Packaged: 2018-05-08 14:09:39
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 19,167
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5500160
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShatteredPrism/pseuds/ShatteredPrism
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>:Written for consensualtsukikaneweek on Tumblr:</p><p>Day Five: Fairy Tales</p><p>In a world of kingdoms and battles, Prince Kaneki finds himself most comfortable with his trusty Knight, Tsukiyama Shuu. But after the war is won, what lies in store for this prince and knight and their kingdom? Will true love really conquer all, or will it fail to 'what is best.'</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi~! So we're out of order and late on some days yeah, but look! We're on time for this one!! =D Okay, so it's over 15k words (please make sure you get up a couple times to avoid stiffness if you want to read all this in one-sitting) and this is literally what we've been writing for this week since late November.
> 
> Yeahhhh
> 
> But it's here!! And we hope you enjoy it. More of us talking down below~

There was always something happening to one Prince Kaneki Ken. Whether it be famine and droughts to the West, or Plague to the East, or down to thieves trying to infiltrate the kingdom's castle - it was always something.

Kaneki was the only son and heir to the throne. With both his parents gone, he was left to quickly learn the ways of kingship. His best friend's family of the neighboring kingdom was currently in control of the kingdom's finance and trade routes until Kaneki was crowned.

That left him to bear the weight of his title completely without distraction - well, _mostly_ without distraction. He's survived sickness, war, even attempts of assassination; led his people through difficult times, protected them, inspired them, all on his own. However he couldn't have made it through most of those things without his guard, his ever-loyal knight Tsukiyama Shuu - the man who had been guarding him since they were both children. 

It always brought a smile to his face to remember those times of his childhood; how Tsukiyama Shuu was this constant presence that would never leave him alone.

Kaneki's father had died a few months after he was born in a terrible battle that caused the alliance with Kirishima's and Nagachika's kingdoms. His mother had grown slowly insane with a virus that ended up taking her life when the dark-haired prince was still young. If not for being surrounded by friends from friendly nations, Kaneki would have surely went insane like his mother.

But Tsukiyama wouldn't let him, he had been there for him every step of the way. The knight had been appointed directly to him as his loyal bodyguard by the friendship his father had had with the Tsukiyama's.

While he hadn't been a knight when they'd first met as children, Tsukiyama Shuu had been by his side ever since and had even undergone training while being the prince's defender. He'd been around so long he knew Kaneki inside out, what made him tick and what gave him the smallest of smiles on his worse days. Tsukiyama knew just about everything about him.

The thought made Kaneki smile. 

Now that the prince was nineteen, one year before his kingship, he participated in battles against the kingdom. Tsukiyama and Kaneki had become a fearsome duo along with Kaneki's formidable shield, Banjou.

. * .

It was just before a battle and Kaneki stood in the hall, looking out the large window that overlooked the forest outside.

From here he could see the bright lights of fires blinking through the trees, and see how thin trails of smoke curled into the darkening sky. He frowned a little to himself. If those grew out of hand they could very well have a problem on their hands... 

"My prince, the enemy is drawing near. Shall we make our counterattack?"

Kaneki looked over his shoulder and saw his knight adorned in his silver armor. Tsukiyama was focused intently on him, prepared to issue any command he had. "Yes." Kaneki finally said after a moment, and turned back to the window to get one last glimpse of the forest outside. "Let's go." 

Tsukiyama nodded and followed his prince out, talking to him in a rush. "Banjoi-san is already out on the battlefield."

Kaneki nodded, hurrying his pace through the twisting hallways until they made it to the secret door that led out into the forest.

The forest was almost too silent as they made their way through the trees. In the distance they could hear the sound of a battle waging but here, even with their armor chinking softly, it seemed like a completely different world. It riled up Kaneki's senses - the silence was perhaps too palpable, and the way his knight seemed to look around them with suspicion did nothing to keep him from being on edge. 

The ground was covered in a soft, gooey substance, one that caused Tsukiyama to react and grab his prince and jump to a higher ledge. Kaneki then heard the _whoosh!_ of a flaming arrow herald through and pierce the area where they once were.

The area erupted into a cosmic explosion, and Tsukiyama shielded Kaneki from the debris.

"Are you all right, my prince?" Tsukiyama asked even as he checked him over for injuries of any kind, even going so far as to look for scratches. Finding none, he looked down to the forest floor, face illuminated by the fire below. Despite the severity of the moment, Kaneki found his companion... beautiful. More so than usual, anyway.

They were safe on the ledge where they were. Tsukiyama searched the trees for their assailant and came across red glowing eyes in the trees not far from their position. He growled low under his breath and stood to his feet, coming around Kaneki in the protective stance Kaneki both found endearing and irritating. He brandished his sword and looked around them, the forest going quiet again save for the fire below.

There was a sequential cackling of laughter in the air that caused the prince and knight to brace themselves. _Evil_ was something tangible and thick, coating the area into a darker tone of malice.

Kaneki narrowed his eyes and bristled, the little hairs on the back of his neck standing up straight. His power brimmed under his skin, and he jumped back to the forest floor - much to the horror of his companion, who jumped down after him. "Prince -!" Tsukiyama started before movement rustled in the trees, and he swept out his sword to his right - feeling something heavy meet his blade and a screech of pain answered him before it scampered back into the trees. 

"Mon dieu." Tsukiyama grimaced as he pulled his blade back and saw the dark blood coating it. He scoffed and slashed his blade in the air, sending droplets scattering to the ground. "How deplorable." 

Kaneki rolled his eyes, fondly, but his ears perked when he heard movement behind him. In one swift motion he twisted on his heel and struck out his fist, hitting a man right in the face. Kaneki could feel the man's nose breaking under the force of his fingers and barely heard his scream as he reeled back in pain. 

Soon, more enemies came out and Kaneki summoned more energy to him as he fought them off with powerful punches and kicks.

Tsukiyama saw this and felt his mouth go dry, his prince was always so magnificent in his own light and grace, it never failed to impress him.

And the way he looked when he executed those kicks...oh~ 

"Tsukiyama-san!" Kaneki called out to him in warning as he threw a man over him, and Tsukiyama spun out of his state to catch the descending arm of his assailant behind him. They fought briefly, Tsukiyama easily knocking the knife from his hand and spinning around the man to lock his arm in place behind his back. He grabbed the man's shoulder then kicked out his knee, sending the man to the ground, and grabbed his sword to finish him off. He panted as he stood up, and Kaneki envied how put together he looked even after fighting off so many.

Once the small mass was defeated, Kaneki urged them both forth toward where he heard the main fighting happening.

They broke through the trees and made it to a clearing where it seemed the kingdom's army was failing in the brutal battle that waged out.

"Banjou-san!" Kaneki called out when he spotted the muscled older man.

"Kaneki-kun!" Banjou waved them over, a large grin appearing over his face. "Am I glad to see you!"

"What about me, Banjoi-kun?" Tsukiyama joked as soon as they were face to face, "Happy to see me?" 

"I'm as happy to see you as I am about the plague." Banjou drawled, "and it's Banjou!" An old tick reappeared in his brow when Tsukiyama shrugged at him, and he promptly ignored Tsukiyama from that point on. "They outnumber us by quite a bit," he reported to Kaneki, "And our people are falling to their combined attacks. They could really do to see you!" 

Kaneki nodded, a determined look crossing his face as he moved to the front lines. He was already building his power, ready to take it to the limit if necessary.

Banjou and Tsukiyama took one look at each other and followed after him, age-old tension already brimming between them. 

"Our Prince!"

"Prince Kaneki!"

Shouts of relief were heard all around him as his valiant soldiers kept the enemy at bay so he could make it to the front lines. "This ends _now._ " He was tired of these battles, they had to drive this Evil away for good this time.

He could feel his power thrumming through his veins. "Harden your resolve!" he shouted as he reached the front, "We _will_ drive the enemy from our land!"

Battle cries could be heard, and Kaneki's power leaked from him in a white mist. The white energy surrounded him, coating him as his irises turned red and his hair glowed an unnatural white. His skin grew harder, and reflexes sharper. Power pulsed through his veins, it was already so hard to control.

A few enemies saw the prince and made their way forward to attack him. Banjou saw them and started to charge, but stopped when Tsukiyama put a hand on his chest. "Hold on," Tsukiyama said with a smirk, "He's got this." To prove his point, Kaneki went for the man nearest him and practically _slammed_ into him, throwing him into the next one. 

More were coming up on Kaneki's flank and Tsukiyama let him go. "Now those, we should dispose of." He ran to intercept, leaving Banjou to run after him. "Hey!" 

Long claws formed out of the white energy and whipped at the enemy. The prince then ground himself back before launching himself into the Evil, fighting off the attackers as Kaneki's army gained new hope.

Each and every person that came forward to attack him fell before his power as he struck deep in the heart of the invading force. Behind him, his army surged forth and before long regained the ground they'd lost. 

They were on even footing now, but they needed a boost... And Kaneki knew just what. "Tsukiyama-san!" he called out to him, needing his sword's true power to come forth.

Tsukiyama perked up when he heard Kaneki's sweet voice calling for him. "I am on my way, my prince!" He burst into a sprint as he ran for him, sliding under and skirting enemies to get to his prince's side. As he ran silver energy emanated around him, shining like a halo as his own irises glowed brightly with a purple light. A smile sprouted from his lips as he joined the fray with a sweeping strike, felling the people in front of his prince. 

A smile lit Kaneki's face, seeing his knight made him fight harder, and the two started an intricate dance around each other as they fought.

With Tsukiyama's aid the two of them managed to turn the tide and together, they and the rest of the kingdom's army, were able to push back the invading Evil from their land. 

Kaneki panted as he watched, thrilled to be able to drive the enemy out. It was a day to be written and recorded in history, the day Kaneki Kingdom was able to grow strong and proud once more.

Beside him, Tsukiyama curled his lips into a knowing smirk and let out a low chuckle. "Ah," he flicked bright purple eyes to his prince. "What a glorious day it is." Even after all their fighting he still looked well-together, save for a few strands of his bangs in his eyes. 

Kaneki smiled easier, his heart thumping in his chest - from adrenaline or something else, he wasn't sure, but he had this burning desire... And as the last of the Evil fell before them, the more his heart beat as he regarded Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama saw that smile and felt his heart leap in his chest. His smirk fell into a soft smile, a rare expression he usually reserved for more private moments, and nodded to him. "We have done it, my prince."

Kaneki was in a trance as he saw that smile, their forms slowly receding back to normal. An all-too-familiar urge pushed him forward, and he wet dry lips. Tsukiyama's eyes were drawn to the movement, and when they flicked back up they caught with Kaneki's and everything around them seemed to still except for their adrenalized heartbeats.

"Tsukiyama-kun, may I kiss you?" Kaneki blurted out, focusing intently on his knight, who was still beautiful even with matted bangs and sweat-glistened skin.

Tsukiyama breathed in sharply and exploded into a fierce blush, and a part of Kaneki was embarrassed at his own boldness but he, to be quite honest, wasn't sorry at all. All he wanted was to kiss his knight in that moment.

"…yes."

It was soft, but Kaneki heard it, and he grinned at the blushing face of his knight. His armor clinked together as he closed the distance between them with long, quick strides and pulled Tsukiyama to him, their lips crushing together as their remaining power collided and harmonized in a comfortable friction.

Their kiss was awkward at first, either not knowing how to move their lips against the other, but the longer it lasted the easier it became. Tsukiyama had taken a moment to adjust before reciprocating the passion of the kiss to those soft lips, and when he did Kaneki let out a sigh and lost himself in those warm, plump lips.

Kaneki slowly let go after a few seconds, rocking back on his heels as he looked at him, still gripping him. He smiled at the very red and very flustered face of his knight, who was caught in a daze. It was a look he had been seeing more and more of lately, but not on such a scale as this - Tsukiyama was too cute.

He tugged his hand, their powers starting to fade away, and the praises and cheers of their people rang through the air.

"We did it, Tsukiyama…" Kaneki spoke, speaking to him like they did in private.

Tsukiyama focused on him immediately, hearing his voice. "Yes.." he looked down at their joined hands and curled his fingers around his, his own blush darkening. "It has been a long time coming." 

Kaneki grinned and couldn't help but laugh joyously, spinning him to him so he could hold him close - those dance lessons had been good for something after all.

Tsukiyama thought he was going to die from embarrassment as soon as he felt their armor clink together and Kaneki's face was only inches from his own. His own ears flushed pink.

Kaneki chuckled and let him go to spare him. He hoped Tsukiyama was wholly okay with his advancement...

Tsukiyama covered his cheeks with his hands and was about to say something when Banjou came in. "Everyone will want to celebrate, my prince!" He smiled brightly at Kaneki.

Kaneki nodded, grey eyes shining in happiness. "Let us open the banquet hall for a feast!"

Cheers erupted around them in a deafening roar and the soldiers raised their weapons to the sky. Tsukiyama let his hands fall to his sides, one hand coming to rest on his sheathed sword, as he stared at his prince. Kaneki, messy black hair blowing in the wind, grey eyes shining as his grin only grew, looked every bit... a king.

They all marched back to their castle while Kaneki gave out orders for some to collect the fallen bodies of their men. "We'll need to have a proper burial ceremony after the celebration."

Messengers had been sent forth to announce to the castle the prince's wishes, so by the time they got there the castle was in full swing with last minute preparations. Drinks were set out, food laid out on tables, and before long the Great Hall was filled with joyous laughter and electrifying excitement.

As Kaneki entered, shouts of praise rung through the air and Kaneki smiled. "Thank you all for following me, but I could not have vanquished this Evil without the help of all of our comrades who bravely fought. And," he turned to Tsukiyama, who blinked in a surprised stupor. "I could not have held on through it without my trusted knight, he is a hero who fought valiantly today."

The hall burst in a loud cheer as Tsukiyama looked around and smiled charmingly, quirking his lip just so. He bowed to the crowd.

Many of the ladies that were a huge fan of Tsukiyama rushed to congratulate him. Kaneki sighed and went over preparations with his adviser; they decided on calling upon allied kingdoms to help with the healing of their lost land.

"Nagachika and Kirishima would be willing, undoubtedly." His adviser told him even as he scribbled down notes to himself. "Perhaps Tsukiyama would as well, do you think sire?"

At the name, Kaneki eyed the Hall and saw his knight finally disentangle himself from the crowd of women around him. He smiled to himself and answered his adviser's question. "Perhaps. Ask them."

The old adviser nodded as he wrote. "Then, I will send our messengers at once."  
  
Kaneki nodded, too busy looking at Tsukiyama. "Yes, thank you."

The older man bowed and departed, leaving Kaneki alone to stare to his heart's content. He noticed Tsukiyama was constantly touching his lips, even as he had general discourse with those who spoke with him. It was nothing odd, but this was the first time Kaneki had noticed such a habit - and he'd been studying the knight for a very long time.

But... he wanted to be alone with his knight now. "Tsukiyama-san!" he called out, catching his attention. "Let us change into appropriate attire." He spoke and turned to walk down the hall, trusting his knight to follow.

"Yes!" Tsukiyama politely excused himself from the people around him and quickly followed after his prince, face flushing at the thought that yes, _they'd be alone._ Tsukiyama caught up with Kaneki after a few long strides and they both left the Great Hall behind.

It was a quiet walk through the inner garden, one that was a bit tense with unspoken feelings. Kaneki would glance at the man beside him from time to time.

Tsukiyama rolled his lips together every now and then and sneaked a peek at the prince, only to look away when he briefly caught Kaneki's eyes. He swallowed through the dryness in his throat then slowed to a stop, pausing in the path they'd been taking. "Kaneki-kun?"

Kaneki laughed slightly, anything to end the tense mood. "Tsukiyama, we are alone. You can call me what you like to." He still found his choice of mannerisms adorable.

Tsukiyama couldn't resist quirking his lips, and he chuckled to himself. "Yes, I know." His tongue darted out and wet red lips as his gaze fell, and he mulled over how to continue. "Ah.. Kaneki-kun, wh-when you kissed me.." White teeth worried a plump lip. Kaneki swore this was the first time he'd ever seen Tsukiyama so out of sorts. "W-what did it mean?"

Kaneki blinked some and looked down. He really hoped he didn't mess up their relationship... That had been the main thing holding him back from ever pursuing his heart's desire. "I..." And now he needed to explain this properly. "I kissed you because I've been wanting to for years now... You're, " he felt his cheeks flush a little and he clenched his hand. "You're very special to me. I care for you more than I should."

Tsukiyama blinked, wide-eyed and very, very surprised. "Y-You..do?" Then red bloomed once again in his cheeks and he covered his mouth with his hand, looking away. "I cannot believe I never noticed... I have been staring at you all these years and I never.." He hid his face completely in his flustered state, skin pinking.

Kaneki studied him, finding him unbearably cute, but he also wasn't yet relieved... "I've always said 'I love you' in a platonic manner when we were kids, but those feelings have changed and grew to mean something more. I understand if you're not able to feel the same way, I do not want to make you uncomfortable."

"You will not!" Tsukiyama exclaimed, looking him right in the eyes, and froze when he saw Kaneki's surprised expression. "That is.. I mean," he laughed awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck. "It will not make me uncomfortable..." Tsukiyama looked up at him then, and boldly stated, "Because _I_ love you too, Kaneki-kun."

Kaneki's heart skipped a beat as it picked up speed, those words sounded so good. "Really?" he asked, tone so hopeful.

Tsukiyama flushed red. "Y-Yes." He looked anywhere but in Kaneki's eyes. "It.. took me a while to make sense of what I was feeling but, yes. I have felt that way for a very, very long time."

Kaneki couldn't help the grin that split his face, and he instantly bounded toward him, knocking them both onto the soft pouch of flowers. The prince laughed as he hugged around him, looking at him tenderly.

Tsukiyama was very much in a daze, eyes far off on cloud nine even as he tried focusing on that tender look. "Am I dreaming?" he asked, finally able to get a grasp on Kaneki hovering above him.

Kaneki chuckled softly and lightly pinched his pudgy cheek. "Nope. It's all real so far."

Tsukiyama looked up at him with wide, awestruck eyes and cupped his cheek, and Kaneki felt his skin warm. "Good."

Kaneki gazed at him, finding himself drawn in as he leaned in closer. "Do you want to try kissing again?"

Tsukiyama nodded. "Oui," he whispered, the distance between their lips closing. "Over and over again."

Kaneki leaned in closer and pressed their lips together, moving slowly as his body tingled.

Tsukiyama didn't respond for a brief moment, but when he did his movements were shy and pressing, unsure on how, exactly, to respond to a kiss. But as the kiss drew on his shyness fell away and he got more confident.

Kaneki put a hand around his face as he kissed him more, enjoying the way Tsukiyama kissed him. He pressed into him a little more, realizing that he was practically on top of his knight.

Tsukiyama made a soft sound in his throat and ventured further, tentatively carting his fingers through Kaneki's hair in a way that made the prince shiver pleasantly. "Kaneki-kun," he breathed against his lips.

Soon, the two had to seperate for air and they looked at each other as they panted lightly. The exhilaration was palpable and made them smile.

As they panted, Kaneki took in Tsukiyama's flustered appearance and red, swollen lips and found he quite liked what he saw.

"Kaneki-kun?" Tsukiyama breathed, looking up into his eyes.

"Yes?"

"Next time we kiss, let's be in more appropriate attire." Tsukiyama let out a soft chuckle. "Our armor is not exactly the best for... _maneuvering_."

Kaneki chuckled. "Then shall we head to our rooms?" he asked him, the armor clanking as he sat up.

Tsukiyama nodded, and shifted under him. "I am afraid you will have to get up first," he joked.

Kaneki shifted and then hoisted himself up before holding a hand out to him. "I can't wait to get out of this."

Tsukiyama took his hand with a laugh, and hoisted himself up. "Either can I."

Kaneki's hold on his hand lingered as they walked, entering the royal hallway that led to the prince's room. His knight's room was right next door.

That would be when they parted. Their fingers lingered, desperate for the other's touch, for the briefest of moments before falling away. "I will be next door if you need me, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama told him, not for the first time. He smiled. "Or if you want to kiss again."

Kaneki wore a wry smile. "Same." And he went into his room, shutting the door. He sighed out once he was alone.

He heard a faint thump next door, followed by a muffled, happy scream that Kaneki could only believe belonged to Tsukiyama. It made him grin.

He slowly unlatched the armor and let it fall. He walked around in the tight one-piece suit, heading toward his personal bath.

The water had already been drawn when he entered. Pleased, he breathed in the incense burning on the far wall as he stripped out of his suit and stepped naked into the bath, sighing blissfully.

Kaneki felt all the stress and weight of his kingdom's well-being melt away into the water. He relaxed as he stretched, the hot water soothing him.

He let out a deep sigh as the day's events fell from his shoulders, feeling lighter than he had in a very long time.

Tsukiyama, meanwhile, had hung up his armor and was padding his naked way to his own bath, happily humming to himself.

He just forgot to take one thing into consideration...

Their rooms were connected through the bathroom. And the bath was one they always shared growing up... for, _protecting_ measures.

So when Tsukiyama stepped inside the bathroom, he completely did not expect to see Kaneki looking at him with wide eyes.

Apparently, Kaneki forgot too.

Kaneki had been in mid-stretch and froze. How could he have forgotten?!

"Tsukiyama!" he spoke in shock, blinking, and he couldn't help the blush that broke out at seeing his knight's naked form. They always took separate baths so they haven't seen each other - _like this_ \- since they were little...

"Ah.." _Oh, oh no, oh no no no_ Tsukiyama lost the capability to speak, as embarrassed as he was. He subconsciously wet dry lips as he stared at Kaneki's wet form, his cheeks stained with color.

"A-Ah... _excuseme._ " He said in too far of a rush, and flew back into his room.

Kaneki continued blinking as Tsukiyama hastily left... He sunk into the water, his mind only seeing that cute butt as he left...  
  
He groaned as he covered his face with his hands.

Tsukiyama, on the other hand, was not faring quite as well.

He had on a robe, even in the safety of his room, and had buried his face in the pillows on his bed. _How uncool!_ he thought with a groan, face burning hotly. Kaneki just saw him _naked,_ and he just, _ran._

Kaneki finished within minutes and got out, drying off and tying the towel around his waist. "Tsukiyama?" Kaneki called out as he knocked on the door.

There was scrambling, then a cough on the other side of the door. "Ah, yes?" Came Tsukiyama's voice, sounding more put together than before.

"I'm finished, if you would like to have your own bath." Kaneki told him.

There was a pause, and then, "All right."

Kaneki nodded to himself and stepped away from the door, walking away back to his.

Tsukiyama opened his door and peeked through the crack so he could watch Kaneki depart for his room. Slight drool rolled down his chin as he watched Kaneki's muscles move and flex under his skin and disappear behind the towel as the prince entered his room. It was very nice, and such a sight motivated him to enter the bathroom.

Kaneki shut the door behind him and then headed for the closet. He would have to find something great to wear for his appearance...

Normally he would have attendants rushing around to pick the outfit out for him, but all the hubbub was keeping them otherwise occupied - which was fine. Kaneki'd much rather dress himself anyway.

He would just get Tsukiyama's opinion on his choice of clothes later... he was really good at that.

A short while later, Kaneki had picked out an outfit and was looking in the mirror, turning this way and that to make sure he'd put it on properly. He then put on his decorated crown and looked at himself in the mirror.

He thought he did good, but of course, he's been wrong before...  
  
Tsukiyama knocked on the prince's door then, having recovered and wearing his own stylish suit.

"Kaneki-kun, are you ready.." The words died on Tsukiyama's lips when he saw Kaneki, and he let out a sigh. The knight came in and used thin, deft fingers to untie the prince's cloak. "Your cloak is on backwards." he told him in amusement.

"Oh," Kaneki flushed a bit and watched the taller man put it on him properly, clasping it back to the silver on his shoulders.

Tsukiyama straightened it out and dusted off the mantle, then straightened out the rest of his tunic. "There," he murmured as he rubbed out the wrinkles on his chest. "Perfect."

Kaneki looked up at him, smiling softly as he grabbed hold of his hands. "Thank you, I am so grateful to you."

Tsukiyama's fingers curled against his chest and the knight gave him an equally soft smile. He bent his head in a small bow, not knowing what to say, then looked at their hands. Tentatively, he turned them around and clasped Kaneki's hands with his.

Kaneki twined their fingers together and then spoke just as softly, "Tsukiyama, look at me." When his knight did, he continued. "You're truly amazing and my greatest companion; you know me better than anyone and there is no one else I would place my very life in other than you. You know how to make me smile, and you make me very happy even when it feels like I have no one. Thank you for being in my life." And he leaned up to kiss his forehead.

Tsukiyama blinked in surprise, not having expected that, but he smiled one of his rare, genuine smiles and gave their twined hands a gentle squeeze. "It warms my heart to know I have such a profound effect on your life, just like you do with mine." He murmured, looking quite smug. He brought their hands to his lips and kissed Kaneki's knuckles. "I will always be there to protect you from any injustice, no matter how small." He said as he lowered their hands, thumbing over Kaneki's knuckles. "You are very important to me, and I cannot possibly imagine what my life would be like without you."

Tsukiyama smiled more. "It is perhaps too early to say this, considering how you returned my feelings not even an hour before, but... you are the light of my life, and I will do everything I can to ensure your happiness."

Kaneki gazed at him and smiled genuinely. "Thank you." And then there was a knock on his door and a messenger announced that the castle was full of guests awaiting the prince's arrival.

"The prince will arrive shortly." Tsukiyama told the messenger. He bowed and left the room, leaving the two alone again. Tsukiyama looked back at Kaneki. "Your public awaits, my prince."

Kaneki sighed out, but smiled anyway. "Yes, let us go then." And he went ahead of him, his cape billowing out.

. * .

The Great Hall erupted into noise as soon as Kaneki came through the doors. He smiled at everyone and waved his hand as he and his knight went further into the room.

"KANEKI!!!" There was a distant shout and Kaneki turned to the familiar voice. He was just in time to catch the hug from his childhood friend.

"Hello, Hide." Kaneki smiled at the grinning prince.

Tsukiyama cocked his lips in a gentleman's smile and spoke briefly to a few nobles wishing to speak with the prince, setting them at ease and assuring them that yes, the prince will speak with you soon and no, he will not forget.

"Congratulations on your victory!" Hide was all grins and gave his friend a fistbump. "We'd heard about it not long after it happened."

Kaneki cocked a brow in amusement. "Is that why you've managed to get here so quickly?"

Hide nodded. "And not only me, but Touka-chan is here too!" Hide waved his arm wildly at the properly dressed ruling princess from Kirishima kingdom. She was talking with Kaneki's adviser.

Kaneki could only shake his head, deeply amused. He caught the princess' eye then, and waved to her. Touka acknowledged him with a nod and continued to speak with the adviser.

He wondered what they could be talking about, but was derailed then by questions from noblemen. He told Hide that they could meet up after this.  
  
The celebration went on for hours, with food finally prepared and Banquet Hall open, so the tired army could feast and then rest.

An air of excitement went up when the musicians began to play an upbeat tune, and many began to clap their hands as people started to dance.

Kaneki was among the ones clapping and watching, grinning when Hide managed to coax Touka out onto the dance floor with him.

He burst into joyous laughter as he watched them, so enraptured he didn't notice Tsukiyama sidle up beside him. "My prince~?"

Kaneki looked at him, blinking happy grey eyes. "Yes, Tsukiyama?"

The knight bowed deeply, and gave Kaneki a grin when he looked up. "May I have this dance?" he asked, holding out his hand.

Kaneki pretended to think about it, but ultimately agreed with a grin, taking his hand as they went out onto the dance floor. The dancing crowd gave a wide berth to them.

Tsukiyama, emboldened, pressed a kiss to his fingers as the musicians started up a merry tune and the two began to dance the appropriate routine. They were all smiles and laughs as they spun around each other.

They were both having the time of their lives, happiness flooding through them at every touch, their beings in constant contact.

Tsukiyama spun Kaneki around and pulled him close before the dance had them separating again.

It was exhilarating, their dance, and it made Kaneki laugh joyously. From the side, Hide grinned knowingly and offered a drink to Touka, who seemed perplexed about something.

"What's wrong?" Hide asked her, nudging her gently in the rib. "You're moping at a celebration!"

Touka blinked as she regarded him, pursing her lips as she turned away. "It's nothing." She was concerned about the news Kaneki would hear of later.....

Hide huffed. Touka was always so mysterious and secretive...

The music came to an end then, and changed to a slower tune. The tune wasn't slow enough for a waltz so the dancers took on a slower routine, spinning around their partners. Kaneki and Tsukiyama held up their hands palm to palm and spun.

Touka just looked more and more down about something before she quietly excused herself, Hide watched her go with a troubled frown.

This...something was wrong.

The music stopped then and each partner bowed to the other.

Kaneki and Tsukiyama were all smiles when the Tsukiyama's came up then, congratulating Kaneki before he was derailed by questioning others.

"Papa!" Tsukiyama embraced his father, "I did not know you were here! And Kanae! How long it's been!" 

Tsukiyama's father, Mirumo, seemed absolutely delighted and proud of his son.

"Shuu-sama," Kanae bowed to him, wearing a smile. "Word of your battle has spread far and wide."

Tsukiyama smiled wide. "Only of good things, I hope." He joked, laughing. The knight looked at his prince fondly. "We would not have won without the Prince at our side." 

Matsumae smiled at that. "I trust he is doing well?" she asked as the prince was caught up in more conversation.

"Yes he is." Tsukiyama replied with a fonder smile. "He has earned the respect and adoration of his people on more than one occasion, and has seen them through truly trying times." 

Matsumae wore a secret smile at this and then nudged Kanae to leave father and son alone.

"Your mother would be proud." Mirumo told him and then held out his hand to give his son a treasured heirloom.

Tsukiyama was taken back briefly by the comment, eyes wide. They widened even further when he saw the heirloom with a gentle gasp, and reached out for it. "Papa..is that..?" 

His mustache curled up with his smile. "Yes. She would want you to give it to your... precious person in your life."

Tsukiyama swallowed past the emotion building in his throat as he gingerly took it in his hands.

"Merci, Papa." He whispered, eyes burning. His fingers wrapped around it gently as he tried keeping a straight face.

The older Tsukiyama gently, but firmly, grasped and squeezed Shuu's shoulder before leaving to find Matsumae.

Kaneki was able to catch up to his knight then. "Hey, sorry, did I miss anything?" he asked him, having seen Tsukiyama's father walk away.

"Non." He said perhaps a little too quickly, pocketing the heirloom before Kaneki could ask him about it. Kaneki quirked a brow at that. "It is nothing too important," Tsukiyama waved him off with a shaky laugh, "I will tell you later." 

Kaneki eyed him, but didn't persist. "Anyway, let's meet up with Hide and Touka-chan--"

"Onii-chan!!" Came a familiar voice and then Kaneki felt the shorter girl knock into him for a hug, a chuckling Tsukiyama having to catch and steady them.

Kaneki smiled as he regarded the younger brunette. "Hinami-chan! Back from training?"

"Mhm!" she beamed. "I got my aura to come out!" 

Hinami was a special case in the Kaneki court. Originally hailing from a province south of the Kirishima Kingdom, her home had fallen to the very Evil that had assaulted Kaneki's kingdom previously. Ever since, she'd been the prince's ward - however, she was more like a sibling to the prince, and he to her. 

"That's good!" Kaneki congratulated her and she grinned.

"I heard that you and Flower Man wiped out the Evil! Onii-chans are amazing!" Hinami beamed at them.

"Not as amazing as you, little lady~" Tsukiyama bent down to her level and booped her nose. 

She giggled and tugged on Kaneki's hand. "Onee-chan and Hide-kun is waiting for us! Oh, I'll go get Banjou!" And then she ran off to where the older soldier was.

Kaneki watched her go with a fond look in his eyes. "I wonder what they are waiting for..." murmured his knight. Kaneki looked in the direction he was staring in and saw both Touka and Hide awaiting on the dais near their side of the room, standing beside an adviser. 

Curiously, the adviser left them and the two heirs sat in a private room. Kaneki motioned for Hinami and Banjou, pointing to where they were going as he walked toward the room.

Tsukiyama came up behind him, patting his pocket. He looked around and bumped their fingers together. 

Kaneki could barely hide his smile as he bumped their hands together more so he could rub their fingers together.

Tsukiyama took the leap; he laced their fingers together and gave his hand a squeeze with a shy grin. He let go when they entered the room. 

It was a sight to behold when they entered, with the normally cheery and smiling bleach blond looking sullen in his own corner. Kaneki observed the situation before saying something, knowing that it took something serious for his best friend to be bothered by it.

Kaneki eyed Touka briefly, taking in her condition. She...looked unusually melancholic, troubled. "Did something happen?" he asked slowly, looking from her to Hide with a concerned crease of his brow. 

Touka took in a deep breath and let it go just as Banjou and Hinami joined the small group. "I had received word to come here before the deciding battle... Both on my adviser's request and yours." She looked at the prince then, and Kaneki felt a bad vibe then.

Touka stood up and handed him the letter, which he opened and read it. His hands started shaking while reading, and then he folded it up harshly, looking back at her. "We are to be married?!"

Touka couldn't even look him in the eye. The corners of her eyes tightened and her hands clenched around each other. "It was arranged by your council and mine," she said quietly. Tsukiyama went very, very pale. 

Kaneki was outraged. "For what reason would they have to make such an arrangement?"

Touka still couldn't meet his eye, trying to hide her own fury. "I heard them saying it would be a good thing for both kingdoms if we were joined through marriage. We're in the same boat, Kaneki. We've both lost our parents, so we're out of options until coronation." She muttered lowly then, not hiding her malice. "Not that I like this arrangement either..." Her eyes cut to Hide in the corner and then back down.

"They cannot do this, we - we - there's got to be some way out of this." 

"I have Yomo-san looking into it, but so far..." she looked at him then, a sad look in her eyes. "There doesn't seem a way that we can refuse, not with our advisers tallying up with what they think is best for the good of both kingdoms."

That got Kaneki. He knew that being of royal blood meant he would have to sacrifice things like this for the good of his people, he always knew that... And yet, thinking about Tsukiyama, he wanted to refuse this sacrifice more than anything.

He went silent, unsure of what to say. This, all of this, was just so...so... 

His fists tightened. 

"And when are they planning on speaking to me about this?" Kaneki asked, tone almost defeated.

"After the celebration. Most likely, they want you to be married before you become King." Touka told him, disgusted by their actions.

It made sense. Their coronation would be when they came into full power as monarchs of their respected countries, and if they were already to be married by then... 

Kaneki let out a heavy sigh, feeling that weight once again pressed against him. "Just give me time... I'll figure something out."

Touka nodded, looking away again as something tightened in her face. She looked like she was trying to hold back emotion. "I'll have Yomo-san keep looking, as well, just to be safe." 

The mood seemed sour then, and Banjou coughed awkwardly, no one knowing what to say.

Hinami stood beside Touka and Kaneki, looking up at them with wide eyes. Then she scrunched her face, and narrowed her brows. "You can find a way!" she encouraged them, taking their hands in hers and giving each hand a squeeze. "I know you can!" 

They both managed a small smile at the girl, and nodded. But Hinami felt determined, she didn't want them unhappy; her mother always told her to marry with true love and happiness! And after everything the two had done for her over the years, she knew that she would help them with this no matter what. She would find a way to their happiness.

There was a clap, and everyone turned to Tsukiyama - who looked surprisingly well-together. "Ah, what a low mood everything has become!" He laughed, but to Kaneki's ears it sounded a little too high-pitched. He smiled charmingly, and Kaneki recognized it as the face he put on when he was upset. It was too fake to his eyes. "Allow me to get some snacks for everyone and we may move along to some lighter topics, hm?" Tsukiyama bowed deeply and took his leave. 

Kaneki watched him go with a worried look, looking down as he clenched his hand again. _I'm sorry, Tsukiyama._

.

Like Touka had thought, it wasn't until after the celebration when Kaneki's adviser had gathered both the prince and the princess in a well-lavished receiving room to tell them the news. 

"Prince Kaneki, now that you're of age, it is time for you to find a suitable candidate for marriage. Princess Kirishima is the most suitable, by marriage it will join our kingdom with Kirishima's and help both kingdoms prosper for years to come." The older man eyed him. "It is the best solution."

"Is it?" Touka couldn't help but retort. Her adviser shot her a look.

Kaneki kept his eyes on the adviser that had been there with him ever since he could remember; always making choices for him.

"I understand you have the kingdom's best interests at heart, but I feel the need to look into this and decide if it really is the best way to take." He spoke, leaving no room for argument as he stood up.

"Your coronation is in five months, you will be married before then. The kingdom will suffer if we continue to stretch what little resources we have left." The old man told him, and Kaneki only nodded, leaving the room.

Touka left shortly after he did, Kaneki could hear her adviser pleading after her down the other end of the hallway. 

He heaved out a heavy sigh as he chose to go on to his room, waving off the servants that asked him if he needed anything.

He opened the door, and was surprised to see Tsukiyama laying on his large bed. He raised a brow as Tsukiyama saw him and jumped up, face flushed.

"Ah! Kaneki-kun!" Tsukiyama laughed and sidled over to the bathroom door. "Sorry haha! I was just..ah..making sure the room was safe!" 

"Tsukiyama," Kaneki spoke and walked up to him as he still sputtered apologies and excuses. The prince grabbed his hand and looked him in the eye. "Tsukiyama." He said again. "It's okay... I don't mind you being in my room."

"Oh..okay." Tsukiyama breathed in and out, calming down. "Okay."

Kaneki smiled a little at him, still gazing at him as he grasped both hands in his. "Tsukiyama... Shuu, I love you." And then he leaned up more to kiss him on the lips.

Tsukiyama kissed him back eagerly, keeping it soft and gentle despite his desperation. "I love you, too." He whispered to him when they broke apart. 

Kaneki breathed him in, one of his hands coming up to thread in his soft hair. The sadness and stress flashed across his face briefly before he kissed Tsukiyama again, harder this time as he pressed his body against him, needing him more than anything else.

Tsukiyama held him close, gripping his tunic as he let his desperation take hold. He made a soft, urgent sound as he pressed himself as close as possible. 

Before they realized it, their deep kisses led them to laying on the bed. They pulled away a few minutes later, panting for air against each other's lips.

Tsukiyama's eyes were hazy when they stared into Kaneki's. "Kaneki-kun.." His façade broke, and pain tightened his features.

"Shuu..." Kaneki whispered and then hugged him to him as his knight let out a pained, emotional sound that wracked his heart with more grief. "Shh..." he shushed him lightly as he ran his fingers through his hair, still holding him tightly.

He could feel Tsukiyama grip him tight and it made his heart crack more. "I'm so sorry, Shuu." 

Tsukiyama wouldn't admit he cried, and Kaneki never said anything, just let him get out all of his hurt and sorrow.

"I promise to make it better. I promise we'll get through this." Kaneki whispered to Tsukiyama beside him, his knight almost asleep.

Tsukiyama looked at him through bleary, red eyes and let out a soft noise. Kaneki could only hold him tighter, and when his knight fell asleep he joined him with troubled dreams. 

The day after led them to waking up in a stiff, but warm, position. It wasn't the first time the two shared a bed... but that had been years ago. Their longer limbs were tangled together and clothes rumpled up, the both of them so close they could feel each other's breath.

The first to wake had been Tsukiyama, who, out of habit, was always up to wake the prince. The knight saw their position and flushed immediately, but he managed to keep himself quiet. His heart was still heavy but, oh.. how sweet Kaneki looked beside him. 

Tsukiyama reached out and gently caressed the prince's cheek, thumbing under his eye. 

Kaneki shifted a little at the touch, sighing out as he nuzzled into his pillow, ruffling his dark hair even more.

Tsukiyama couldn't resist a smile as he began to trace Kaneki's jaw with his finger.

Kaneki breathed in slowly and then started blinking his eyes open, waking from his slumber to a warm touch on his face.

"Bonjour." Tsukiyama murmured, a little smile curling his lips.

Kaneki found one forming on his face as he gazed at him. "Good morning," he spoke and then yawned, stretching out.

Tsukiyama dropped his hand to Kaneki's chest and rubbed him gently there. "Did you sleep well?" he asked softly.

Kaneki smiled at his touch, really wishing he had taken his shirt off last night. "A little yeah, all because you were here beside me."

Tsukiyama snorted, but the smile and gentle flush gave away how much that meant to him. "You're so sweet."

"You keep all the bad dreams away," Kaneki couldn't help but snuggle into his warmth, despite his body wanting to get up and start the day. He just wanted to have a lazy day once in a while.

Tsukiyama rubbed more of his chest and smiled wider. "I am glad to be of service."

Kaneki hummed at his pleasant rubbing, raising a brow. "Do you want me to take this off?" He only wore his black shirt that he wore most of the time under his usual clothes, as well as his uncomfortable pants from before.

Tsukiyama blinked, and then suddenly a furious blush exploded over his cheeks. "I..wouldn't be against it." 

Kaneki grinned and felt like showing off - just a bit - and he sat up enough to take off his shirt completely, throwing it to the edge of the big bed. "There... that's better." He said as he laid back down, his muscles rippling slightly.

"Oh," Tsukiyama breathed, staring at his muscled chest. He reached out and tentatively pressed his hand against his chest. "This is nice," he said, "very nice." Tsukiyama got bold and followed the paths in between those muscles with his fingers.

"Not as nice as your body, I'm sure." Kaneki whispered silkily, running a hand down past Tsukiyama's neck. Kaneki shivered pleasantly at his touch.

"Definitely nicer than mine." Tsukiyama breathed, "I am all lean muscle, whereas you are.." He ran his hand up his chest. "Indescribable." 

Kaneki shivered again at that and smouldered at him. "Am I? I really do love your form, I admire you a lot." He snuck a hand under the end of his shirt to rub the pale skin there.

Tsukiyama took in a shaky breath. "You do?"

"Yes," he breathed. "I love watching you move, you carry such a grace."

"I like watching you, too." Tsukiyama rubbed his chest in a way that made his heart race. "You have this power that radiates from you whenever you move and it is just so inspiring.." 

Kaneki tilted his head. "Really? Is that how I look?"

Tsukiyama nodded. "And it is a grace of which there is no match." 

Kaneki smiled, flushing a little. "Thank you."

Tsukiyama touched Kaneki's lips with his fingertips and smiled tenderly.

Kaneki fluttered his eyes, feeling so warm with Tsukiyama here with him. "I want to always wake up next to you." He gazed into his eyes.

Tsukiyama let out a sigh through his nose and smiled wider. "As do I." He brushed Kaneki's bangs from his eyes and touched his face. "Especially if you are going to have your shirt off like this." 

Kaneki's lips curled up. "I normally just sleep in my underwear, so there would be a lot of skin showing."

"Oh?" Tsukiyama tapped two fingers up his chest.

Kaneki propped his head onto his raised hand. "Yes, the less clothing the better." He couldn't help but wink at him.

Tsukiyama quirked a brow in amusement, very intrigued. He felt up Kaneki's clavicle. "Does that mean you would prefer the same to be of me?"

"Why yes, especially when in my bed." Kaneki told him with a leer. He was grateful he had been taught in the manner of sex and seduction before this... Normally, before marriage a king could have a harem of lovers if he so chooses. But Kaneki only ever saw Tsukiyama, even when he hit the age where hormones ran rampant, he only imagined Tsukiyama.

Tsukiyama stopped his finger in its tracks and looked at him through his eyelashes. "Well, in that case.." Tsukiyama trailed his finger down Kaneki's sternum, "as my prince wishes." He sat up then and pulled up the hem of his shirt. 

Kaneki's eyes wracked over his knight's impressive chest. "Very good~" he practically purred.

Tsukiyama shivered in a way that rolled his torso and the sight made Kaneki grin. "It is impolite to stare~" Tsukiyama teased as he laid back down again. 

"I'm only returning the favor, my good sir." Kaneki chided in amusement, running a finger up his chest. 

Tsukiyama breathed out a laugh. "We will only be even when I see you naked."

Kaneki chuckled deeply at that. "Too bad, I'm afraid I cannot allow that until I am a married man." And just like that, the atmosphere grew tense at the now forbidden word.

Tsukiyama's smile fell from his lips and he looked down, away from Kaneki's eyes. "...ah."

Kaneki bit his lip. "...I'm sorry." It grew quiet, and Kaneki felt colder. "We can find a way around this, everything is going to be okay." He reached out to touch his arm.

Tsukiyama scrunched his face and firmly pressed his lips together. "Please don't tell me that." he whispered, tightly closing his eyes to hold back his agony, "I don't want to get my hopes up."

Kaneki felt his heart break and his fingers fell away from him as his eyes grew pained at that. "You're... giving up on me?" He felt so cold then as he looked away.

"No!" Tsukiyama turned to him quickly, a fire in his eyes. "Never! I was just..." Tsukiyama tentatively took his hand, intertwining their fingers. "I don't want to be told it will be okay when there is a very real likelihood of us being separated from each other, forever, unable to touch and be close like this ever again."

He looked down, and Kaneki held his breath. "And if I start to believe that everything will be okay, only for it to not be in the end, that would destroy me physically and emotionally and I couldn't do that, not to you. That is why I don't want to get my hopes up." 

Tsukiyama squeezed his hand. "I want to fight for you, and what we can have together, with every fiber of my being."

Kaneki looked at him with hope. "Then believe in me, in us, I need you on my side."

"I believe in you." Tsukiyama whispered. "I will always be by your side."

Kaneki smiled. "Thank you." He rubbed the side of his face.

Tsukiyama leaned into his touch and fluttered his eyelashes closed.

Kaneki already looked tired, still rubbing his smooth face. "I guess I'd better get to work."

"Not yet." Tsukiyama mumbled. He snaked his arms around him and held him tightly and whispered again, "Not yet."

Tsukiyama held him closer as much as he could and stared listlessly at the far wall. "I wish we could stay here all day. I don't want to hide..this."   
  
Kaneki rubbed his face against his chest, listening to his heart beat. "I know... I want everyone to know that we've become lovers. I want to kiss you in front of everyone."

Tsukiyama buried his face in his hair. "That would be absolutely perfect."   
  
Kaneki stayed like that for a while, slowly breathing in and out the unique smell Tsukiyama gave off. It always calmed him, and being surrounded by him like this always warmed him, and he felt so reassured.

He almost whined when Tsukiyama pulled away from him but when Tsukiyama came close to cup his face and kiss him, the sound that came out was more of a soft sigh. 

Kaneki gripped him tighter to him as he kissed him a little more, unwilling to let this good feeling go.  
  
Tsukiyama let out a content sigh and curled his fingers into Kaneki's hair. He pushed for more of his kisses.   
  
Kaneki pushed his tongue forward to lick at his lips, feeling so warm as his heart beat faster.

Tsukiyama parted his lips more and Kaneki took advantage of it to push his tongue further inside, inciting a soft moan from his knight.

 _It's so warm,_ Kaneki thought as he brushed his tongue against his, finding the texture odd, but soothing.

Tsukiyama tightened his grip in his hair and pulled away, panting gently for air. "I love you."  
  
Kaneki smiled as he breathed, "I love you too."

A bell rang in the distance, signifying the turning of the hour and Tsukiyama's features tightened again. He cupped Kaneki's face. "We should go." he whispered.   
  
Kaneki offered a smile and nodded, slowly rising up.

Tsukiyama followed suit and pulled on his shirt, smoothing out the wrinkles with his hands.

Kaneki gave him one last kiss before getting out of bed and heading toward the bathroom to get ready for a new day.

Tsukiyama followed after him, but used the joining room to get to his room. He gave Kaneki one last smile before closing his door shut behind him.   
  
The rest of the day was spent looking through large, worn books about marriage and kingship for Kaneki.

Tsukiyama, however, spent his free time with his family since they were still visiting. He looked at the large map displayed on the wall. The Kaneki Kingdom was fairly large and in the middle of all of the other kingdoms. The Tsukiyama Kingdom was smaller by comparison right beside it, but it was a much richer nation. The Kirishima Kingdom controlled the East coast and the Nagachika's held their kingdom to the south, actually nestling more beside the Kirishima's.

He set his fingers against the rough parchment and ran his finger along the river that separated the Nagachika and Kirishima kingdoms. It would certainly be more beneficial if Touka and Hide were to be wed, geographically speaking... 

Tsukiyama frowned at the map then glared with such vehemence it could've set it ablaze. Why couldn't they be promised to wed? One had to be a fool to not notice how they looked at each other when they thought no one else was looking.

Was it because the Tsukiyama Kingdom wasn't set up to have kings and queens like the rest? If he were a prince, than would that factor in anything...? The only reason he grew to be a knight and live within the Kaneki Kingdom was because he sworn an oath to Prince Kaneki....

"Hey."

The voice caught him off-guard and he sputtered in another language and jumped back. "Pr-Princess Kirishima!" he formally addressed, his manners forced.

Touka inclined her head to him in a small bow, acknowledging him. "You don't need to be so formal with me." She said dryly as she approached, "I know you're just as mad as I am."

Tsukiyama relaxed then, his face drawing into a scowl, his shoulders staying tense.

"Come for a walk with me." Touka told him, already walking away. "And stop scowling, be angry at my and Kaneki's advisers." 

Tsukiyama scrunched his face but followed after her, his long legs easily catching up to her strides.

Touka waited until they were outside before talking. "Do you think there's any way your family could have a say in the arrangement? Besides Nagachika, the Tsukiyama's were really close to the late King and Queen."

Tsukiyama hummed in thought, eyes staring at the floor as he tapped his chin. "Perhaps..." he answered after a moment, "My country provides a lot of money through the Kaneki-Tsukiyama trade agreements along the border, and my father has been a key supporter in many of the prince's campaigns. I am sure he holds at least some sway in the say of things, but I am not entirely sure if it will be enough to convince the council otherwise - unless..." 

"Unless...?" Touka eyed him, wanting to know everything that could help.

"Unless my father threatens to remove all assets and close our borders to trading from the kingdom..but I highly doubt he would do that. He does not like interfering with another kingdom's politics." 

Touka let out a sigh. It felt like there could be a way more beneficial to Kaneki Kingdom but it was lost to her on what way that could be. "I hope Kaneki is having a better time figuring things out..." she murmured before looking back at Tsukiyama. "If it came down to it, _would_ your father say something? You are very close, and he must want your happiness or something like that."

That was true. Tsukiyama Mirumo always wanted the best for his son... "I.. I believe so." Tsukiyama finally said after a moment's consideration. "Yes, he would. My father is quite intuitive, and good at seeing things from all angles. He would probably point out alternatives and try to persuade the council of other methods."

"Then explain to him about the situation! Or... does he know about your feelings for Kaneki?" Touka grew quiet. She had always known about their hidden feelings, but never wanted to interfere.

Tsukiyama flushed, promptly looking away. It shouldn't surprise him that Touka knew. "He suspects." Mirumo had looked too suspicious when he gave Tsukiyama his mother's heirloom... "and I am sure he already knows. My father does not run a kingdom like ours without informants."

Touka half-smiled at that, "Then having him on our side could be beneficial. Yomo-san said that he will be getting back to me by the end of the month."

Tsukiyama nodded at that. "I will speak with my father and confer about possible approaches in the mean time, Touka-chan."

She nodded and turned to him as they came to the end of the garden pathway. "Good luck to you then, I just want all of us here to be happy." Her eyes held emotion in them, of memories from their childhood together.

Tsukiyama bowed deeply to her, holding a hand over his heart. "As do I, Princess."

Touka's lips lifted into a smile at that and she nodded to him. "Now if you'll excuse me, I must find Hideyoshi and talk to him about all this."

Tsukiyama was rising from his bow when she said that, and paused to incline his head. "Give him my regards."

Touka waved in farewell and went back inside the castle, quickly disappearing from sight.

It was later in the day that Kaneki found himself in the stalls, combing the silky fine hairs of one of their unicorns. The mane on his own unicorn reminded him of starlight, and coming here to take care of her always managed to calm him.

He could always get his mind off whatever happened to be stressing him, and just let his thoughts take him anywhere.

His mare made a gentle humming sound as he continued to brush through her hair and he pet her softly as he smiled. "You know just what I need, don't you Crescent?"

The mare nickered and tilted her head just so, looking at him with those large eyes of her.

The creature was smarter than regular horses, able to form a tight bond with its rider. She knew exactly what Kaneki was going through, so it made it easier for him to let out his troubles to her.

Kaneki pet her muzzle, gently rubbing the top of her nose. "Under other circumstances I wouldn't mind a union like this. It's for the best of our kingdoms, and Touka-chan is a close friend so it wouldn't be too bad." Kaneki's brow furrowed with a troubled frown, and he let out a sigh. "But.. this isn't any other circumstance. I love Tsukiyama - Shuu."

Her blue eyes peered into his as she listened. "And I won't give up on what we have... on what we _could_ have together." He spoke softly, and she nodded her head and stomped her hoof as if in agreement, which made him smile.

He just had to keep trying. There had to be a way around this.

Kaneki smiled at the mare and rubbed down her neck. "Thank you for always listening."

The unicorn knead and Kaneki chuckled a bit. After that, he was forced to take care of his duties for the kingdom, resorting in him staying up late reading more.

He was hunched over an oak desk in the library, reading worn text about government policies that had his head spinning. "Oh.." he rubbed his temples in an attempt to ease away the coming headache.

There was a cough, and Kaneki looked up to see Tsukiyama holding out a cup of hot coffee for him to take. "Headache?"

Kaneki nodded, taking the cup and drinking it hot. "Yes, reading this is really tiring."

Tsukiyama looked around them and, seeing no one, went around him and reached out to start a slow massage into his shoulders. "What is it?" he peered over his shoulder and scrunched his face in distaste. "That is a bit of a dry read, I imagine."

Kaneki leaned into his magic hands and relaxed. "It is, and more than half of this stuff is so old and garbled that it's hard to make out clearly."

Tsukiyama let out a quiet chuckle and the sound made Kaneki smile. "Really? I am well-versed in 'old and garbled'. Perhaps I should start reading with you, hm?"

Kaneki pointed at the stack of books sitting on his desk. "Knock yourself out. I've been taking notes on what's helpful."

"Have you found anything?" Tsukiyama couldn't help but ask as he rubbed deep into his back.

Kaneki was regretful to say no he hasn't, but that didn't mean he would give up. "I'm finding out more than I knew before about sacred laws..."

"Mmm.." Tsukiyama wrapped his arms around his neck and set his chin atop his arm. "It is a start." He leaned his head against his. "I have spoken with my father about this, at Touka-chan's request."

Kaneki was surprised by this. "Really? How did it go?"

"He does not wish to get involved, as it is a Kaneki-Kirishima political matter" he murmured, "however he has agreed to at least try to sway the council in a different direction, considering his influence."

Kaneki nodded, he thought as much. "Anything can help." He spoke as he continued reading.

Tsukiyama agreed with a low hum and looked at the text. "How long have you been doing this?" he asked softly.

"I started this morning, and then on any breaks I had I read, and then I started back this evening."

Tsukiyama frowned. "I want to find a solution as much as you do but at this rate you are going to overwork yourself." Tsukiyama stood up and leaned over him. "Let us take a break, okay?" 

Kaneki blinked and rubbed the bridge of his nose. "Okay." He sighed and marked his spot before closing the heavy book. "Just for you, I will." He smiled at him.

Tsukiyama smiled and slid a hand down to rub his chest. "Good." he gave him a quick kiss.

Kaneki smiled more and let out a pleased sound at the rubbing, stretching back and arching off the chair slightly.

Tsukiyama chuckled softly and pulled away. "Come."

Kaneki did so, trailing after his knight, leaving his personal study to walk down the hall.

Tsukiyama led him down several hallways, occasionally looking this way and that as he did. He eventually stopped beside a worn tapestry and looked down the hallways again before pulling it aside. "After you." Tsukiyama told him with a smile.

Kaneki smiled and went inside, the pounding in his head going away a bit.

Tsukiyama came up behind him and took his hand. "Remember this place?" He asked as he led his prince down the small hall. At the far end candlelight flickered behind a slightly open door.

Kaneki looked around them and peered at the door ahead. "Somewhat..." he replied slowly. "Is there a tower near here?"

"Yes," Tsukiyama replied in amusement, "but what else?"

Kaneki scrunched his face up in thought. "Flowers...?"

"You are getting warmer." Tsukiyama chuckled and pulled him through the door. "Our secret glen."

Candlelight flickered over stone steps that led to a small, wooded area outside the castle, hidden by the large castle wall looming overhead. Mushrooms grew in faerie rings around the trees and there was even a little stream that went under the wall.

"Remember, we used to play here as children?"

Kaneki marveled at the familiar sight. "Yes I do! I remember we used to play with the faeries here... It's been so long since I've been here." He murmured as he touched an old boulder.

"It has been a long time for I as well." Tsukiyama went further and touched the bark of a tree with his fingertips. "However I have started coming back more recently as of late. It is a great place to meditate."

Kaneki looked up at him and then around the tranquil place. "Yes," he breathed slowly. "It's always been peaceful here..."  
  
Tsukiyama smiled at him, and came close. "And quiet." he added.

Kaneki hummed in agreement, taking a few steps so he could wrap his arms around him.

Tsukiyama set his hands on his arms and pressed their foreheads together.

Kaneki smiled up at him, looking into his eyes of absolute beauty and calmness. He was able to gain strength from Tsukiyama, the one he was fighting for to have.

"You are staring." Tsukiyama teased.   
  
Kaneki grinned more, undeterred. "I know. Have I ever told you that you're beautiful?"

Tsukiyama pinked, and he smiled more. "You think that?"

"I know that." He leaned up a little more to rub their noses together. "You really know how to make my heart race."

Tsukiyama let out a soft chuckle. "You always make my own heart palpitate."

Kaneki just kept smiling and rubbed a hand over his heart. "You know something I read about has me curious... It said that when true love is united in holy matrimony that their hearts from then on will beat in sync with each other."

"Oh?" Tsukiyama prompted in a soft voice, looking down at him with a tender look in his eyes.  
  
Kaneki returned it, his heart beating fast. "Yes. I wonder if it's true." He felt like things were starting to click in his head.

He could feel Tsukiyama's heart beat faster. "I want to know too." he said softly. "Maybe we can find out one day."   
  
Kaneki started turning his head just as their lips met in a passion. They melted completely into each other, with lips so soft and the tingling effects it brought.  
  
"I love you." Was whispered against Kaneki's lips amidst their kiss.   
  
Kaneki rubbed his chest and murmured it back as he kissed him until he was gasping for air.

Tsukiyama, panting, pressed his forehead against his and gripped Kaneki's shirt in his hands.   
  
Kaneki smiled some. "We've gotten better at the kissing thing." He said, amused.

"We have been practicing, mon cher." Tsukiyama retorted with a low chuckle.

He grinned and laughed at that. "True. And I really do like practicing~"

Tsukiyama nosed him with an even wider smile. "It is definitely an enjoyable pastime."

Kaneki sighed out and wanted to stay close to him forever like this, but it was back to work soon. The next day, the next week, and then a month passed.  
  
They were still no closer to finding a solution, and although they had two months left it felt like the end was nigh upon them.

Touka heard from Yomo that he had someone special coming in as a new adviser soon, but she didn't know if it would help the situation or not...

Kaneki started losing sleep, trying to find a way around the arrangement.

It was during this time that Hinami felt helpless, but summoned up her courage to go through with her plan. She had called on someone special to her, and together they tried to beat the deadline of their older siblings' arrangement.

_"Ayato-kun? It's me, Hinami..."_

Tsukiyama was starting to feel at a loss, with the heirloom given to him weighing heavily in his pocket.

He didn't know when to give it to Kaneki, how to give it to him or... or if he even should. Would it be appropriate at this point in time?   
  
Tsukiyama Mirumo had even spoken with the council, however his words held little sway over the more prominent members of the council and the Kirishima and Kaneki advisers. As days passed, both advisers and councils seemed hellbent on seeing this marriage through, no matter what.

Luckily, although it had taken some convincing, but eventually Hinami had gotten Ayato to at least consider her plan.

You see, the two attended the same school and had gotten closer over the years. They were familiar with each other, and had grown to like each other very much.

"Are you sure those old guys will even care?" Ayato had questioned, but Hinami reassured. She knew that they would.

It was then that she took it to Kaneki, tentatively knocking on his study's door one day.

"Come in." Came the prince's voice, regal and so very, very tired. Hinami opened the door and slowly made her way towards Kaneki, who was hunched over his desk reading worn text. Grey eyes looked up and seemed to light up when they saw Hinami. "Hinami-chan."

"Onii-chan, good afternoon." Hinami took a seat in the chair opposite his and fiddled with her hands, trying to find a way to start. "Um..I have a question."

"Yes?" When Hinami didn't say anything, Kaneki calmly reassured. "You know you can tell me anything, right?" He looked at her with an open expression.

When she saw that, she was reminded of the younger Kaneki that she had met years ago, which made her smile more and ease up. "It's something serious... And something I think would be helpful to use against the council."

While Kaneki looked at her in question, she summed up more courage to say the first part. "I was wondering... if you would name me as an heir to Kaneki Kingdom."

Kaneki's eyebrows shot up into his hairline at the sudden request, quite surprised. "Heir?"

Hinami nodded, worrying her bottom lip a bit as her fingers gripped her skirt. "Maybe not so much as heir... but something like that to tell the advisers. That way, it'll make it easier on you and make them forget about wanting to marry you to Kirishima when I will instead - to Ayato-kun."

Kaneki's eyes went wide and he sat back in his chair, processing the information. "That..huh," Kaneki said intelligently, "..huh." Hinami could practically see his mind moving and whirring behind his eyes. When he finally did process it, Kaneki gave her a serious look and leaned forward on the table, fingers laced together. "Hinami-chan," he pressed, "have you thought about the full weight of what you're asking?"

Hinami nodded. "Yes, I have. I have been thinking it over for a while now, with Ayato-kun. We're not going into this blindly, we knew we were meant to be ever since the faeries came before us with the Spirit Flower. It was only a matter of time before we announced our engagement."

Kaneki felt himself thrown back again, and Hinami... she was acting so maturely, it was odd how he'd never noticed the young woman she's slowly grown up to be. The Spirit Flower was something rare and a sign of eternal bonding - matchmaking done by the faeries, whom of which never freely showed themselves to humans.

Kaneki looked, _really_ looked at her, and saw such a strong and mature young woman, and felt a surge of pride like no other fill him to the core. He smiled at her, his pride radiating from him in waves. "When did you grow up so quickly, Hinami-chan?"

Hinami softly sucked in a breath. "Does..does that mean..?"

He nodded, "I will talk to them tomorrow with you."

Hinami's face lit up and she eagerly bounced toward him, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Thank you, thank you!"

Kaneki laughed exuberantly and gave her a fierce hug. "Of course, Hinami-chan."

Her smile was what gave him courage, but he knew he needed the strength from his knight...

..which led him to later finding his knight in one of the hallways near the gardens, speaking with a young noblewoman - who was quite obviously mooning over him. Tsukiyama turned around when he heard him approach and gave Kaneki such a bright smile that it made his heart twist and palpitate. "Ah, my prince!"

Kaneki smiled warmly and nodded politely to the young woman. "Excuse me, may I see my knight for just a moment?"

"O-of course, Prince Kaneki!" She bowed and quickly left so they were alone.

"You look quite excited, Kaneki-kun." Tsukiyama pointed out with a soft smile.

Kaneki grinned at him and squeezed his hand as he took it. "Our little Hinami-chan has really grown up." At Tsukiyama's confusion, he continued. "The faeries revealed a Spirit Flower to her and Ayato-kun. They've decided to marry, and Hinami will be named an heir to Kaneki Kingdom so the engagement between our kingdoms can still commence!"

Tsukiyama's eyes went wide and he just.. _stared_ at him. Kaneki could see Tsukiyama shaking, and the knight stepped forward in his shock to hold on tightly to Kaneki's arms. "W-What..is..?"

Kaneki pecked his lips. "This may be our way around mine and Touka-chan's arrangement. I'm going to talk with the advisers tomorrow."

Tsukiyama floundered at that, and suddenly rushed forth to press a fierce kiss to Kaneki's lips. "I pray they accept." He whispered, full of emotion, when he pulled away.

Kaneki grinned, a bit dazed, but gripped his waist. "I do, too."

. * .

It was finally time to go into the council room for discussion. Kaneki could tell Hinami was a bit nervous to speak out, but he tried to reassure her the best he could.

They'd stopped before the door that led inside the council chambers and Kaneki knelt before her, giving her hand a squeeze. "It's a little disconcerting at first, but it will be okay." Kaneki smiled at her. "They're not as scary as they like to think themselves to be, and you're a bright young woman. You can do this."

He squeezed her hand more. "I believe in you."

At her soft smile, they went in, Kaneki standing proudly with his head held high while Hinami tried to do the same.

The councilmembers, a collective of six nobles brought around from all over the kingdom, stood to their feet and bowed to the royal family. "Your highnesses," they chimed in unison. Kaneki waved his hand and they went upright, taking their seats shortly after.

"To what do we owe this honor?" Began one at the other end of the long table they were all seated around, a large map pinned to the grain in the center.

"There is a proposition for you all to consider." Kaneki gave Hinami's hand another squeeze.

He spoke louder after he cleared his throat. "I've called you all here today to offer a different arrangement between the Kaneki and Kirishima Kingdoms."

Kaneki's personal adviser narrowed his gaze a bit at the future king. "There is no other arrangement to consider..."

When Kaneki held up his hand, he stopped. "I understand your confusion, but..." He braced himself. "Hinami will take on the Kaneki name and become an heir of the kingdom. Her and Ayato Kirishima have become engaged and will be married soon - which means, our kingdoms will then be united."

There were several gasps at the table, followed by quiet murmurings Kaneki couldn't quite hear. Hinami was somewhat uncomfortable by the atmosphere - he could see it on her face when he looked at her.

Kaneki's adviser leaned back in his seat and regarded them both carefully, and leaned to the side to listen to the man on his right.

Kaneki continued to hold his ground as they all turned to him. They all started speaking up and the prince had to stop himself from gulping noisily.

"But there won't be great benefit out of it if the second heirs marry!"

"Until you become King, you cannot name another heir."

Kaneki pursed his lips. He'd been expecting an argument but nothing of this caliber. Their voices were coalescing together and it was giving him a headache.

"Um..excuse me."

Eyes turned to Hinami, and the girl swallowed at the sudden attention. She steeled herself with a brave face. "There will be just as much a benefit if I and Ayato-kun are wed. You aren't...um.."  
  
Kaneki gave her hand a reassuring squeeze, and Hinami took solace in his encouraging smile. "You aren't considering just how close the people are to the heirs, and how close to heirs are to the second heirs. Oniicha - ah, Prince Kaneki is a beloved figure of the Kaneki kingdom, and Princess Touka one of hers. If Prince Ayato and I were to be named heirs by both the prince and the princess, our people would trust their judgment and put their faith with Prince Ayato and I. It would only solid..solidify the bond between our kingdoms, rather than degrade it."

Hinami looked up at Kaneki with large eyes, as if asking _Did that make sense?_  
  
Kaneki smiled at her as though to say 'yes,' but the group before them was talking again amongst each other.

He didn't like how they were shaking their heads, and obviously finding some sort of counter argument. There wasn't much they could counter with...

"Prince Kaneki, it would do you well to be a married King for the sake of--"

"And he will be."

All eyes turned to the sudden voice, and Kaneki was especially surprised to see Tsukiyama's father walk up beside him. He bowed and nodded to Kaneki.

"May I offer a solution where everyone is happy?"

Kaneki could have sworn he saw Tsukiyama lingering at the entrance way.

The council stood quickly and bowed to their guest, greeting him at the same time.

"It is to my understanding that the wedding between Kaneki and Kirishima is meant to help both benefit through needed resource gains and to gain both political and economic advantage." Tsukiyama Mirumo, ever regal, pushed up his spectacles in a way that made them glint briefly in the light.

"Yes…" Kaneki's adviser shifted in his seat. "However-"

Mirumo cut him off with a gesture to Hinami, who stood beside him holding Kaneki's hand. "Hinami will be wedded to Ayato of the Kirishima Kingdom, of that there is no doubt. They were shown a Spirit Flower by the Faeries, and we all know we should not interfere with the will of the spirits. However, it would complicate things should the prince and princess wed and it came time for both Hinami and Ayato to marry. So, I would like to propose an alternative to Prince Kaneki's and Princess Touka's coming marriage.

"I would like to offer my son, Tsukiyama Shuu, as husband and consort to Prince Kaneki of Kaneki Kingdom. Such a bond would establish unbreakable ties between the Kaneki and Tsukiyama kingdoms, and their marriage would provide the Kaneki kingdom with the resources and funds it needs to gain a foothold for growth in its post-war state - leaving Hinami and Ayato to unite both Kaneki and Kirishima kingdoms when they are of age."

Kaneki stood there, wide-eyed, and absolutely speechless - his mind blown. He could faintly hear his heart beat ringing in his ears but his thoughts quickly clouded everything. Tsukiyama was to be his husband? His _consort_? They were going to be married?

He thought he heard a squeak from behind him. When he looked, he saw a shadow flip out of sight.

The Governor's proposal sent the council into a flurry of murmurs and Kaneki's adviser stood to his feet, scrutinizing Mirumo as he considered the proposition. "A marriage between the prince and his knight?"

Mirumo inclined his head and clasped his hands behind his back. "Oui. I do not believe it would be a problem. Once the prince is crowned he will be able to name Hinami as heir to the throne and she will succeed him when he passes the crown to her."

Kaneki blinked. That didn't sound bad at all... And Hinami and Ayato were bound to have children later, so the line would still be there since he considered Hinami as a younger sister anyway. Blood relations didn't matter to him.

It didn't seem like the council didn't have much to say to that. Some were even excited at the new change, with how much the kingdom would improve with these ties.

Kaneki's adviser released a heavy breath through his nose and looked briefly at Kaneki and Hinami before turning to each of his fellow council members. Many nodded their assent, and he looked at Mirumo.

"We accept."

Kaneki heard his heart then, loud and clear.

Mirumo nodded and thanked them. "Then my son's and Prince Kaneki's wedding will be held in two months time, the Tsukiyama's will of course provide for everything on this great uniting."

The older man nodded to him. "Thank you, Tsukiyama-sama."

Mirumo bowed politely and looked at Kaneki from the corner of his eye, giving the prince a sly, knowing smile that oddly reminded him of Tsukiyama. _It must be a family thing,_ Kaneki surmised as the governor took his leave.

He came from his thoughts when he overheard someone say, "Please inform the princess of this change in development. I suspect she will be most pleased." And _oh, he was going to marry Tsukiyama._

Kaneki had to force down his excitement. "Thank you." He told the council, and quickly left with Hinami at his heels.

He didn't say a word until the door was shut and the two blinked at each other. A large grin split his face and he laughed, twirling Hinami around in his arms. Hinami burst into delighted giggles and she hugged him around the neck. "We did it!"

"We did!" Kaneki laughed and pressed a kiss to her forehead. He saw Mirumo walking down the hallway and called out to him. "Thank you."

Mirumo looked at them both over his shoulder and chuckled softly under his breath. No words came from him, but the look he had was enough, and when he left Kaneki looked at Hinami. All he could think about was telling Tsukiyama the news. "Go tell your prince." Kaneki tapped her nose in amusement. "Don't do anything I wouldn't do."  
  
She giggled and agreed, running off eagerly and Kaneki did the same. Happiness blooming in his chest for himself and for the rest of his friends.

Meanwhile, Tsukiyama was pacing his prince's room, a complete mess at what he found out and witnessed. No wonder his papa wanted him to be there!

He got so excited then. Him and Kaneki! Marriage!

Tsukiyama hid his face in his hands and let out a high-pitched sound, turning around in circles. Two months and he'd be married to the love of his life! He'd become consort! Nothing could bring him down (especially as now he'd had the thought that he could see Kaneki naked, which promply brought a fierce blush to his face).

"Shuu!" Kaneki called out from the hallway, so happy to be able to share the news they've hoped for and more.

Tsukiyama heard him coming and rushed over to open the door, pulling Kaneki inside and into the warmth of his embrace. "I heard," he whispered, "I heard it all!"

Kaneki blinked and then melted. "You did? Oh, I'm so happy and relieved." He could feel the heavy, stressful weight lift off him again.

Tsukiyama pressed their foreheads together and swallowed, looking at him with such love and happiness in his eyes. "We're getting married."  
  
Kaneki's eyes shone brighter. "Yes, yes we are." He touched his face as his knees felt weak.  
  
Tsukiyama's breath hitched. "I'm going to be your consort."

Kaneki laughed at that. "And my husband." His heart fluttered at that.

Tsukiyama licked his lips and smiled brightly. "And I'm finally going to get to see you naked."   
  
Kaneki pinched his cheek as he smiled. "Yes. You certainly want that don't you?" He shook his head fondly.  
  
Tsukiyama laughed, "Only because you've already seen me naked." He calmed down after a moment and set his hands on Kaneki's chest, gently rubbing him through the soft fabric, as he gave him a tender look. "I'm yours."  
  
Kaneki looked at him in such a light that he was almost blinded by the love he felt, the man he saw that he come to love so much.

It was then that the heirloom felt heavy once again in Tsukiyama's pocket. He gulped silently as he vowed to go through with this.

"Kaneki-kun..." he murmured, scouring his mind for a way to bring it up.   
  
"Yes?" Kaneki asked, ever so patiently.

Tsukiyama looked this way and that, his heart pounding away in his chest. His hand went over his pocket as he felt of the precious heirloom through the fabric. "I have something to give you," he took in a deep breath and let it out. "Something important. Something that means a lot to my family... and me."

He licked his suddenly dry lips as he nervously brought it out, covering it with his hand. "It belonged to maman. It's something passed down, something you give to the one you love the most." He uncovered it slowly to reveal a silver pendant in the shape of a heart. In the middle was a translucent stone. "That is from the sacred comet that fell centuries ago. It is said that love will make the owners happy."

Tsukiyama smiled at the pendant. "Papa gave it to maman when they were first married, and it had been her most cherished keepsake ever since." He undid the clasp and held the pendant up by the ends. "And now that it has been passed down to me... I want to give it to you."  
  
Kaneki felt his eyes water as his breath caught, he... he really meant that much to him? "I-I don't know what to say... thank you." He spoke softly as Tsukiyama clasped it around him.

Tsukiyama let his hands fall when the pendant was properly secured and smiled at him, flushed slightly. He covered the heart with his hand. "Now I will be with you always, even when I am not physically beside you."   
  
Kaneki's cheeks warmed and he smiled wide at him, choosing to hug him when words failed him.

Tsukiyama felt a great weight lift from his shoulders and he sighed happily, wrapping his arms around Kaneki with a kiss to his temple. "I am so happy words cannot describe it." he murmured.   
  
That only made Kaneki all the more emotional, and he held him tightly. "I love you."

Tsukiyama smiled widely as his heart beat fast. "And I love you." he replied, "Forever."


	2. [02] Very Late

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> :Written for consensualtsukikaneweek on Tumblr 2015:
> 
> Day Seven: Very Late
> 
> Tsukiyama makes Kaneki very late to a meeting when he sees him wearing a new suit. [Sequel smut-shot to The Prince's Sword]

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is for day seven formal wear; which we made into smut. ;) Also, blame the pic below for it.

The outfit designed for him was rather... _tight._ Kaneki sat at his desk in his study, going through papers idly before it was time for another meeting.

He had been crowned King going on for a few months now, and though he tended to not wear his crown every day, he did love to wear his ring and pendant given to him by Tsukiyama. The pure silver ring glinted off his pale skin and he always smiled. The married life was one he thoroughly enjoyed. Able to wake up to his husband every day always made his days brighter.

Seeing Tsukiyama naked was definitely a plus, as well. It made him smile.

Kaneki pulled at the collar of his uniform and dusted off a golden shoulder-pad. Badges commemorating his accomplishments and status jingled softly as they hit each other in the movement. The uniform was also hot, and Kaneki hated that he had to wear the tight suit...

...and was it really necessary that it came with a whip? Kaneki shook his head as he tried to find comfort in that he only had to wear it for a day... It did look good on him, he'd give it that. Although his husband hasn't seen it yet...

He wondered briefly if Tsukiyama would like it..?

Kaneki smiled to himself and flipped the page of the book he was perusing, gently pushing around the ring on his finger with his thumb. It was a dry read but necessary for his meeting - he wanted all the information he could get about the topic.

That was when Tsukiyama decided to bother his precious king - Kaneki did tend to over-work himself. At least this way they could go get some dinner together...

He knocked on the study door then went inside, figuring Kaneki already knew who it was. "Mon amour," he started, shutting the door, "I hope you have not been cooped up in here too long." 

Kaneki smiled at him, noticing he had yet to look at him. "I've been going through papers like always, just started about an hour ago." He relaxed back into his large chair, his new suit easily seen as he sat back from his desk.

Tsukiyama let out a small laugh. "You work so much mon amour. You need a -" he turned around then and froze, eyes going wide when he saw the uniform. 

Kaneki couldn't help but smirk. "Yes, Shuu~?" he practically purred, grey eyes glinting.

Tsukiyama reached behind him and fiddled with the doorknob. "What are you wearing?" he asked slowly, eyes gazing over his form. 

The King rested his face against his hand that he propped up. "It's a new suit the seamstress made for me to try on. You know how they're always trying to find all the right outfits for me to wear publicly."

Tsukiyama made a noise and moved away from the door, keeping his eyes on him. "I am not quite sure about it, myself. I believe it needs...something." 

Kaneki raised a dark brow. "Oh? And what's that?"

Tsukiyama sidled around the desk, dragging his finger along the wood. He decided the best course of action here was to be blunt about it. "I believe it needs to be off. Now." 

Both of his eyebrows raised at this and he smirked more as he smoldered at him. "Oh~? It is a bit tight..." he sat back more as he straightened up. "But what will I wear to the meeting?"

"That is for you to decide. All I know is you are going to be very," he came around the chair, trailing his fingers across his shoulders, "very late." 

"Oh?" Kaneki fluttered his eyes at him, aware of the dance they were doing. It did, naturally of course, happen in their bedroom every night. "And why will I be late?"

"I believe 'my husband stripped me naked' will suffice, however..." Tsukiyama circled around in front of him and joined him in the seat, straddling him as he rubbed his hands into the highly decorated uniform, "you may want to think of a less suggestive excuse." 

Kaneki chuckled, the sound deep and amused. "You did lock the door, didn't you?" His hand went to rub a hip. "I would hate for someone to walk in."

"Of course." Tsukiyama slowly undid the first button. "I do not wish to be interrupted." 

Kaneki revealed the whip latched on to his side (again, why was this a feature?) and leaned up some as he grabbed Tsukiyama by the hips. His eyes glinted red for a moment as he smirked and said, "Good. I wouldn't want to punish you..."

Tsukiyama couldn't resist a sly smile even as he undid the next two buttons and rubbed through the linen fabric underneath. He couldn't resist a shiver at the look in his eyes, shifting in his lap. "Oh? So if I had not, what would you have done?"

Kaneki removed the whip and held it in his hand as he glided it along his backside. "I may have to use this interesting feature to... I don't know? Bend you over and whip that pretty little ass of yours?" His voice grew husky the more he got into it.

"Mmm..." Tsukiyama hummed in thought, then reached around and took the whip from him. His smile curled as he dropped it to the floor. "If that is the game, I would much prefer your hand instead." 

Kaneki grinned at that. "Good, because you know how I'd rather not hurt you." He drew him closer, one arm around his back and his other gliding through his soft hair as he looked into his eyes.

Tsukiyama smiled sweetly for a brief moment before it devolved back into a sly grin and he came close, lips hovering above his as he unbuttoned the rest of Kaneki's suit. His hands slid up his chiseled chest and thumbed his pecs. 

Kaneki hummed in contentment and twirled a strand of purple hair. "I love you. You beautiful, beautiful man."

The king grinned widely when a flush bloomed across his love's cheeks, dotting his nose-bridge. "I love you, too. More than anything." he murmured, and Kaneki's heart soared. 

"May I kiss you, Ken?" Tsukiyama asked as his hands pushed around his body to grip and rub his back. How Tsukiyama's fingers stroked and lingered along his back in gentle touches left Kaneki in shivers. 

"Do you have to ask?" Kaneki murmured with a sly look, and Tsukiyama chuckled as he leaned in.

Kaneki met those familiar lips as they kissed deeply. It was getting hotter the more they kissed, and moans escaped.

Tsukiyama shifted closer and started unbuttoning his vest, rising up above him for more room.

Kaneki held the back of his head to him and a hand started sneaking to grope his backside.

Tsukiyama moaned against his lips and shrugged off his vest, leaving him in a cloth shirt and his trousers. He slid his hands up Kaneki's chest, disappearing into the folds of his uniform. 

Kaneki moaned and gripped his hips to him. "My beautiful consort~" he smiled up at him, lips still touching.

Tsukiyama smiled against his lips and slowed their kisses to sweet pecks. "My loving husband," he murmured between kisses. He pulled away to press their foreheads together and thrummed his fingers against his chest, ghosting up to cup his neck. His hands slid into Kaneki's black hair and gripped the strands.

"Mon amour," he murmured, "I want that outfit off. Now." 

"Well then... I suppose you'll have to take it off of me." He rolled his hips into him, which caused a squeal from the older man.

"Stop teasing." Tsukiyama pouted, but a grin tugged at his lips. His hands edged along Kaneki's shoulders, pushing the outfit slowly off his shoulders. "You have already riled me up enough with how sexy you look in that outfit." 

"Now you make me want to keep it." Kaneki fluttered his eyes and pulled his arms out of the tight sleeves.

"You better." Tsukiyama nearly growled, fingers scrunching Kaneki's shirt in his desperation for skin contact. He pushed it up and pulled it over his head, throwing it to the side, then pressed himself close and took his lips in a fierce kiss. 

Kaneki moaned and kissed him back just as fierce, moving their lips together as he tried taking off off Tsukiyama's shirt.

Tsukiyama bent forward and helped Kaneki pull up his shirt, breaking the kiss briefly to throw it somewhere - he wasn't in half a mind to care, honestly - before connecting their lips again. He moaned loudly and gripped his hair in his passion.

Kaneki gripped him close, pressing their bare chests together to feel his heartbeat. He loved that they beat in sync now.

Tsukiyama's fingers dug into his shoulders and he rocked his hips into his, moaning desperately. "Off. Off off off off -" Tsukiyama slipped his fingers inside the band of his pants and pulled down. 

Kaneki chuckled deeply and bucked into him as he nipped at his plump bottom lip. "Stand up, Shuu. And get these off of me."

His consort climbed off the chair, dipped his fingers back inside his pants and pulled them down his knees. Tsukiyama then pushed his own pants and hurriedly climbed back into Kaneki's naked lap, kissing him passionately. 

Kaneki groaned and moaned as he kissed him fiercely, dragging his fingers up and down his back. The room was quickly becoming too hot.

Tsukiyama pressed flush against him with a sharp intake of air. He cupped his cheek, turning it to him, and deepened their kisses, rocking himself into him. "Ken~" he moaned, "Ken." 

Kaneki grunted and he felt and squeezed those firm cheeks as he ground harder into him. "Shuu," he moaned as he felt their members rub against each other.

"Please.." Tsukiyama breathed.

Kaneki started kissing and sucking at his neck then as he rubbed the cleft of his ass. He moaned at his scent and hot skin.

Tsukiyama pushed his backside into Kaneki's adventuring fingers with a low moan. He gasped and his fingers tangled in Kaneki's hair. "Amour~" 

Kaneki started mouthing and sucking under his ear. "Shuu, I'm going to get the lube okay?" he said as he leaned forward to his desk drawer.

Tsukiyama made a sound of acknowledgment and held on to him, moaning softly. 

Kaneki fiddled with the drawer and got it open, holding him tight as he managed to get the lube and sit back again. He uncapped it, but then had an idea and smirked at Tsukiyama. "Shuu, remember the part where I said I would like to bend you over?"

"Oui." Tsukiyama murmured, lips grazing his temple. 

Kaneki gave him a mischievous look. "Bend over my desk and I'll make it worth your while~" He licked his lips at what he was planning.

"Okay. But do not tease me too much, please." Tsukiyama followed the line of his jaw with his finger. "I can only take so much right now, my love. You have riled me up too much." Tsukiyama slid off him again, whining a little at the loss of heat and stretched himself over the desk, pushing aside the book in order to lay comfortably. 

Kaneki wasted no time in going forth to spread those cheeks and licking at his entrance. He started sucking and circling his tongue around it.

Tsukiyama squealed loudly and writhed, his legs already shaking in pleasure. "Ken!" he squealed and pushed back into that teasing tongue. " _Ken!_ " 

Kaneki grinned as his tongue swirled around his entrance before pushing inside. He moved it in and out, licking at his walls and moaning.

He was answered by a high keen and Kaneki couldn't help but chuckle, earning another squeal and a high-pitched "KEN!" 

Kaneki licked up and down in between his cheeks and went back to sucking and licking at his entrance. He idly rubbed lube on three of his fingers to prep him.

Tsukiyama moaned, breathless, pushing his backside further into him. He gripped the desk tight in his desperation. 

Kaneki lightly bit a cheek as he pushed a finger in and started wiggling it inside.

Tsukiyama jerked and threw his head back in a cry. 

"So lewd." Kaneki murmured with a grin as he shifted his legs where his own arousal ached. He pushed his finger in and out, making a squelching sound and he added in a second finger.

Tsukiyama's head fell on the desk and he moaned loudly, pushing back into his fingers and squeezing around them. 

Kaneki stretched him out and his other hand moved to his front to squeeze Tsukiyama's balls as he added in a third finger. He stroked those hot inner walls and fondled his sac.

Tsukiyama whined needily, eyes screwing shut as his lips parted. He was gripping the desk so hard his knuckles were white. 

Kaneki thrusted his fingers in and out and scissored him to make sure he was good and stretched. He kissed his tailbone and asked, "Ready, Shuu?" And then he removed his fingers and gently grabbed his hips to pull him back to sitting on him in the chair.

Tsukiyama reached behind to grip his hair and leaned their heads together. He moaned out a breathless "Yes~"

Kaneki started kissing his neck and then lifted his hips and slowly pushed inside him.

Tsukiyama gasped as he felt that familiar sensation push into him, and he tightened his grip in Kaneki's hair as his back arched beautifully. "Ah~"

Kaneki moaned as Tsukiyama slowly sunk down on him, he shuddered at that hot tightness and sucked hard on his neck.

Tsukiyama arched his neck to the side, giving Kaneki more access. He squeezed around that hard member and gasped wantonly, moaning loudly. 

Kaneki started moving his hips more, moving slowly inside him as he gasped at the warm connection.

Tsukiyama's head lolled back and his toes curled. He ran his hand along Kaneki's thigh as another moan escaped him.

"Shuu," Kaneki breathed, his lips kissing his skin. "You're so beautiful and warm." He moaned as he reached down to hold the back of his thighs and started moving him up and down on his length.

"Ah~!" Tsukiyama gripped the arm of the chair they were in and arched his body. "My king~"

Kaneki grew breathless at that long display of his back and he started licking up and down it as he moved his hips up into him, moving faster now.

Tsukiyama cried out in his pleasure, tightly gripping the chair's arm as he again squeezed around Kaneki's member. "Ken!" 

Kaneki gasped and thrusted his hips more, breathing harshly against his back.

Tsukiyama moaned loudly, throwing his head back in pleasure.

"You feel so good, Shuu oh--" Kaneki moaned and he started mouthing at the crook of his neck. "You take me in so well, you're so perfect for me. I love you I love you I love you..." He murmured again and again as he thrusted into him.

Tsukiyama cried out, the sound becoming a high-pitched mewl. "Ken~" he moaned, and his name quickly became a mantra - only broken when Kaneki thrust deep into Tsukiyama and hit his prostate, earning a loud scream of pleasure. " _Ken!_ " 

Kaneki let out a sound resembling a growl and pushed Tsukiyama forward back onto the desk as he started moving faster in and out.

"Oh oh Ken _Ken-_ " Tsukiyama was cut off when a loud scream erupted from his throat, knuckles white on the wood, and his lips parted in an endless stream of babble and moans. His skin flushed and pinked as his muscles rolled under his skin. 

Kaneki grew hotter at seeing the display and how he kept going inside Tsukiyama's tight body. In and out, in and out. He lightly slapped a firm cheek and Tsukiyama squealed. Kaneki then reached around to stroke his lovely husband's member.

Tsukiyama nearly lost his footing at the new sensation and mewled, his hips bucking forward into his hand before pushing back to meet Kaneki's member. 

Kaneki moaned and kept thrusting, feeling so connected as he buried deep. His pleasure only escalated as he panted, only knowing Shuu, Shuu, _Shuu._

Tsukiyama's moans and cries had grown unintelligible and wanton, and as his pleasure grew more sounds spilled from his lips. 

Kaneki couldn't help but give him love bites on whatever skin he could reach - it was a habit as he felt the heat coil tighter inside him.

Each bite made Tsukiyama mewl and keen higher and higher, calling out Kaneki's name with every breath he took. He started shaking as he neared his release and resumed saying Kaneki's name in a mantra. 

"Shuu!" Kaneki gasped as he let out a throaty moan as he thrusted faster; the slick sound of their slapping skin made him strike deeper and he could feel his member swell inside him as he grew so close.

"Hah~" Tsukiyama arched into the desk, gripping the edge even tighter, and threw his head back as a wanton cry escaped him and drool slowly dribbled from the corner of his parted lips. "K-Ken, I'm s-so..!"

Kaneki grunted and moaned as he pumped Tsukiyama's slick cock and pounded into him. "Shuu! I'm going to--" He let out a loud yell as he started coming inside him.

Tsukiyama gasped as soon as he felt him release and his own coil snapped, sending him over the edge with him. He screamed his release and bucked into Kaneki's hand.

Kaneki moaned his name as he thrusted his release into him before finally stilling as he stayed buried deep inside his heat, leaning his head back with a look of ecstasy.

Tsukiyama was in a daze when he finished, going lax against the dark wood of the desk. 

Kaneki's hand was covered in his lover's cum so he pulled out gently and used his other hand to pull Tsukiyama back into the chair with him.

His knight sighed at the loss but immediately smiled - albeit dazedly - when they sat on the chair together, he sliding in to straddle Kaneki and look him right in the eyes. "Ken." He murmured, resting his cheek against his shoulder.

Kaneki gave him a lopsided smile as dazed eyes gazed at him. His clean hand rubbed Tsukiyama's shoulder and back. "Shuu." He responded.

Tsukiyama slowly rubbed into his chest with his hand. "You do realize I have no intention of letting you go yet, oui?" he asked with a soft smile. 

Kaneki's answering look was soft as he kissed his cheek. "I do not have any intention in letting you go either." He responded back.

"Très bien." Tsukiyama shifted his weight and sat up, gently wrapping his arms around his neck. "Then..may I ride you? Once we have our breath back, of course."

He looked around the chair at the window behind them, looking at the position of the sun. "From what I can tell you are only a little late, and not very late like I said you would be."

Kaneki chuckled at that and ran his hand through Tsukiyama's silky hair. He brought up his soiled hand and teased Tsukiyama with a smolder as he licked at his partner's cum on his digits.

"Mon coeur.." Tsukiyama pursed his lips in a pout. "That is not fair." Even still, his eyes were bright with interest, and Kaneki couldn't help but grin as Tsukiyama drew close with parted lips.

"I'm only cleaning up the mess." He licked his lips as he finished and broke eye contact to look at his desk and back. "Though there's still a small mess on the desk." He smirked.

"I will clean it up later, while you are running to your meeting." Tsukiyama nuzzled his cheek then finished with a small kiss to the corner of his smirk.

Kaneki smiled then and gave him a kiss, feeling so in love with this man.

"Mmm~" Tsukiyama gently rubbed into his nape as he returned the kiss. "Ken?"

"Hm?" Kaneki breathed against those tasteful plump lips.

"Love me?" Tsukiyama's lips twitched into a sly smile at the double meaning, and he softly pressed his lips against his.

Kaneki smiled. "I love you," he told him and then held him tightly to him as he kissed him passionately, devouring his lips as he felt of his naked form.

Tsukiyama fell into him happily and returned the kiss fiercely, running his fingers through his hair as he let out soft, happy mewls. "I love you, too." 

Kaneki moaned as he kissed him deeper, their tongues tangling together as he ran a hand up and down his back, feeling the muscles roll underneath his palm.

Tsukiyama moaned loudly and pressed himself as close as he could, kisses becoming desperate.

As the minutes passed their kisses grew deep and hands roamed intimately. Soft breaths became sighs and breathless cries, and wanton moans broke the stillness of the study as pleasure grew between them.

It was some time later when they were done, and Tsukiyama, skin slick with sweat, whispered to him, "I love you so much."

Kaneki pressed their foreheads together as he breathed out with bruised lips. "I love you the most." He quirked his lips up as he stared at him with a teasing look.

His lover flushed deeply, making his already rosy cheeks light up bright with color. "I love you just as much as you love me." Tsukiyama twirled a lock of Kaneki's hair around his index finger. Then, "And you are very, very late," he said with a little grin. 

Kaneki laughed loudly at that and nuzzled him close. "It seems that way, doesn't it?" he waggled his eyebrows.

Tsukiyama giggled and cradled his cheek with his fingertips. "Are you not going to go, then?" he asked curiously, gently biting his lower lip. 

"Nah, I'll tell them something tomorrow. It's a boring statistic meeting anyway," he sighed as he held him close. "Besides," Kaneki leaned in close with a grin. "We're not done here yet, want to head to our bedroom?"

"Oui." Tsukiyama tapped that grin with the pad of his finger as he tugged his lip between his teeth, looking at him through his eyelashes. "So long as you wear that uniform you look so sexy in when we get there." 

Kaneki smoldered, renewed heat pooling in his gut at that look. "Oh I will, so long as you keep being sexy." He practically purred as he went to help stand them up. "It takes some time for me to squeeze back into these so you can go on ahead of me." He winked.

Tsukiyama's cheeks burst in a myriad of color, blooming into a bright red as he nodded. "I will see you soon, mon coeur." He kissed his cheek and grabbed his clothes from the floor, stepping into them quickly. He tugged his tunic over his head and tucked a strand of hair behind his ear. "Do not leave me waiting too long, amour."

"Oh I won't." He promised him, though he wouldn't promise that there wouldn't be any teasing... After all, Tsukiyama _did_ make him very, very late...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And this (finally) marks the end of our contributions to consensualtsukikaneweek. It was really fun and we enjoyed it! Sorry for being extremely late on finishing...
> 
> For now, we'll be writing more Shuuneki stuff. Yup.

**Author's Note:**

> Sooooo a smut chapter will be added to this later for the suit day. ;) Also, we may start this over and make it a long fic... if anyone is interested in reading that. 
> 
> Thanks for reading!!


End file.
